Cuando dejas entrar a alguien
by rhue-chan
Summary: No quiero contar nada porque bastante corto es ya el ff. Es un one shot medio songfic de Ron y Hermione que espero que os guste


Hace demasiado tiempo que tengo este one shot en mente, pero siempre me faltaban ganas y tiempo. La verdad es que tiempo no tengo, pero me han entrado unas ganas tremendas de escribirlo y no me voy a resistir. Es cuando mejor salen las cosas. El fic esta inspirado en una canción que adoro, _Lagwagon – Burn _pero no quiero que sea un songfic, porque no sería todo al pie de la letra. De vez en cuando meteré algunas frases de la canción. Bueno, y nada más espero que os guste y creo que si leéis algo de lo que tengo publicado hace tiempo veréis que he madurado muchísimo. Pero bueno, dos años en la adolescencia son bastante… ¿no? xD

**DISCLAIMER** Yo no soy Jk Rowling, a mi no me pagan, escribo por amor al arte blablabla...

**CUANDO DEJAS ENTRAR A ALGUIEN…**

"_**No oirás como me siento"**_

Ron iba detrás de Hermione mientras ella subía con paso decidido hacia la sala común. Estaba desierta. Todo el mundo que se había quedado en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones estaba en Hogsmeade disfrutando del ambiente navideño. Ron llevaba un buen rato detrás de la chica suplicándole que hablara con él, pero ella, fría como de costumbre, no se dejaba ablandar ni por el chico que hacía que su corazón latiera con más fuerza.

-¡Mandrágora! –exclamó de mal humor para que el cuadro le dejara paso.

-¡Quieres hacer el favor de escucharme¡HERMIONE!

Pero Ron no dejó de ver la parte de atrás de su enmarañada melena castaña. Resuelto, sacó su varita y le lanzó la maldición piernas de gelatina haciendo que Hermione se cayera al suelo con estrépito.

-¡Idiota!

-¿Me vas a querer escuchar ahora? –suplicó él.

-¿Crees que tienes algo que decirme? –contestó ella con los ojos húmedos por la rabia - Creo que ya sé que opinión tienes de mi…¿Cómo era¡Ah si! "Repelente sabelotodo con pelo de estropajo"

Ron bajó su azul mirada. Sabía que aquellas palabras que había dicho sobre ella le habrían tenido que hacer mucho daño. Pero no sería él quien daría el brazo a torcer.

-Pues tú no te has quedado corta ¿eh? "Mediocre infantil incapaz de destacar en nada"

-¡Por dios Ron tenemos 17 años¡Y pareces un niño de 8!

-Habló la señorita madura –replicó con ironía- No es por nada pero bien que me has contestado…

-¡Estaba enfadada!

-¿Y yo no? Acababas de restregarme por la cara tu 10 en Trasformaciones cuando sabes que en todo el curso no he pasado del 3. Pero claro eso a mi no me molesta ¿no?

Hermione se quedó callada. Tampoco lo había hecho con la intención de fastidiarle.

-Mira, vamos a dejarlo –dijo finalmente, girándose hacia las escaleras – Estoy cansada. Me voy a la cama.

Lo que a continuación soltó el pelirrojo la dejó muy confusa.

-Hermione¿eres feliz?

"_**Y no necesitas a nadie para enseñarte esos defectos"**_

-¿A qué te refieres? –contestó volviendo la cabeza hacia donde estaba Ron.

-A que si… debajo de esa apariencia tan perfecta… verdaderamente estás contenta… o si te levantas cada mañana deseando ser cualquiera otra persona. Que si.. a pesar de sacar tan buenas notas no sientes… vacío el corazón..

-¿Qué insinúas¿Qué estoy amargada?

-Bueno, no me refiero a eso exactamente…

-No eres nadie para decirme como debo ser –sentenció Hermione con fingida frialdad.

La chica comenzó a andar hacia las escaleras, pero Ron la retuvo de la mano. Sin embargo ella no volvió la vista. No quería que descubriera su cara empapada en lágrimas. Nunca pensó que Ron sería capaz de ver lo que lo más profundo de su alma ocultaba. Era fría porque así nadie lograría hacerle daño, pero no se daba cuenta de que así lo único que conseguía era causarse más dolor a si misma.

-¿He sido muy brusco? –le dijo tendiéndole su pañuelo.

-No quiero que me veas llorar.

-¡Y yo no quiero verte triste!

-Pues suéltame y déjame que me vaya a mi cuarto.

Ron deseaba abrazarla, pero no estaba tan seguro de si mismo como para hacerlo. Sabía que cometería alguna torpeza. Y Hermione estaba deseando que Ron la consolara, pero era demasiado orgullosa como para admitirlo. Así que cada uno se fue por su lado, a pesar de que los dos querían estar juntos.

"_**Antes te dejaron, ahora te hacen daño"**_

A la hora de la cena no hubo rastro de Hermione. Aquello le recordaba a Ron a la noche de Halloween del primer curso, cuando la chica se enfadó con él. Aunque esta vez era distinto, esta vez quería ayudarla. Apenas cenó y subió corriendo a la sala común, donde no había mucha gente aún. Se sentó en un sillón, cerca de la chimenea, mientras los copos de nieve caían suavemente afuera. Y esperó. Y fueron subiendo todos los de Gryffindor que seguían estando en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones. Harry le dijo dos veces que se fuera a acostar, que ya era tarde. Pero él seguía decidido a esperar a Hermione. Cuando se le estaban cerrando los párpados decidió levantarse y pasear un poco, porque de modo contrario se dormiría. Casi sin proponérselo, miró por la ventana. Y abajo, en los terrenos vio la figura de una chica de 17 años. Sin pensarlo, se lanzó hacia el cuadro de la señora gorda, poniéndose como pudo la capa antes de salir. Bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad y salió al frío invernal.

-¡Hermione¡¡HERMIONE!

La muchacha giró la cabeza al oír que la llamaban.

-¿Estás loca! –exclamó Ron- ¿Cómo se te ocurre estar aquí en plena noche con lo que nieva?

-Quería estar sola…

Ron se quitó la capa y se la echó a Hermione por encima.

-Estás helada… Volvamos adentro, te sentirás mejor.

Pese a que al principio parecía dubitativa, finalmente accedió. En cuanto la luz de las antorchas que iluminaba el hall dio en la cara de Hermione, Ron no pudo hacer otra cosa que compadecerse. Tenía los ojos rojos, al igual que la nariz y las mejillas a causa del frío, el pelo mas enmarañado que de costumbre y lleno de copos de nieve y los labios morados… los labios. Ron se detuvo en aquella parte de su cara, puesto que no deseaba otra cosa que besarla y estrecharla contra si. Era extraño. Hermione normalmente era superior e inteligente, valiente y fuerte. Y en aquel momento parecía tan vulnerable… Incluso no se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos, acostumbrados como estaban a dirigirse miradas desafiantes. Ron le puso la mano en la barbilla y le hizo subir la cabeza. Sus miradas se cruzaron y poco a poco sus labios se fueron juntando. Se fundieron en un beso, ese beso que ambos llevaban esperando tanto tiempo, un tiempo que parecía haberse detenido en aquel instante. Pero algo sucedió.

-No Ron… -dijo Hermione alejándole- No quiero sufrir.

-¿Sufrir¡No te entiendo! Beso mal ¿no?

-No, no es eso –contestó con una sonrisa- Es que…

-¿Qué? –exclamó Ron confuso.

-Pues que hay demasiado que arriesgar cuando dejas entrar a alguien. ¿No te das cuenta? El curso que viene no estaremos en Hogwarts, quien sabe que será de nosotros ¿Merece la pena sufrir en el futuro? Si no empezamos nada… no nos haremos daño.

-El amor no siempre implica dolor.

-¿Qué sabrás tu de amor? A Lavander no la amabas, era un capricho.

-¿Acaso tu sabes algo? Hermione, yo solo sé que pienso en ti más que en nadie y aunque nos hagamos rabiar nunca quiero hacerlo.

-¡Cállate!

-¡NO! Llevo demasiado tiempo tratando decírtelo pero no soy lo suficientemente valiente y…

-Ron, yo no siento nada por ti –mintió fríamente Hermione.

"_**Así que aquí estoy, intentando tirar tu puerta cerrada…"**_

Ron dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la sala común de Gryffindor con el ánimo destrozado, dejando a Hermione a solas con sus pensamientos en el hall. Aún llevaba la capa de Ron, que olía a él. Se le escapó una sonrisa, pero sacudió la cabeza. Era lo mejor para los dos dejar las cosas como estaban. Sin embargo otra parte de su ser deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a repetir aquel beso. Aún no sabía cuando había empezado a sentir aquello por Ron. Prácticamente desde que se conocían, pero más intensamente haría uno o dos años. Sin embargo ninguno parecía dar el primer paso. Sabía que a Ron le habría tenido que costar muchísimo hablar con ella del modo en que lo había hecho en lo que llevaban de día. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Le había dicho que no le quería y aunque ahora volvieran a conversar, era muy probable que no la tomara en serio si esta vez admitía que sí. Había jugado con los sentimientos de Ron.

-¡Maldita sea! –exclamó dando una patada a una columna.

Resultaba irónico que con lo sencillo que resultaban los estudios para Hermione, tuviera tantas dudas en el ámbito amoroso. Sumergida en sus pensamientos llegó a la sala común, que estaba desierta. Se sentó junto a la chimenea, en donde aún crepitaban algunas llamas. No había ni rastro de Ron. Suspiró. Estuvo bastante rato, no sabría decir cuanto, pensando, mirando a las llamas hasta que se consumieron por completo. Debía irse a la cama, estaba a punto de amanecer. Se levantó y comenzó a subir las escaleras cuando alguien se topó con ella y la derribó quedando ambos tumbados en la moqueta uno encima del otro.

-Yo… vaya… lo siento… -dijo Ron levantándose mientras las orejas se le ponían rojas.

Hermione se echó a reír. Aquel era el Ron que conocía ella. Torpe, tímido e infantil, no el chico con el que había hablado a la tarde y de madrugada.

-No te rías –le dijo frío- ¿Después de lo que me has dicho tienes la cara de reírte de mi?

Hermione bajó la mirada. ¡Se arrepentía tanto! No quería hacerle daño pero tampoco quería hacérselo más adelante si se enamoraban.

-Pase lo que pase te voy a acabar haciendo daño Ron…

-¿Y qué? Hermione, estoy seguro de que bajo esa apariencia fría no sientes lo que me has dicho antes. ¡El beso de antes me indicaba que me correspondías! Yo estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme. ¿Quién te dice que no seguiremos juntos cuando acabe Hogwarts? Eso es una estupidez que se te ha metido en la cabeza. ¡Vive el momento! Eres tonta al creer que haciéndote daño te proteges del dolor.

Hermione estaba alucinada. Nunca habría pensado que Ron fuera capaz de hablar así, tan serio y tan maduro… y tan dolorosamente sincero también.

-Llevo toda la noche pensando estas palabras… -dijo a continuación para romper un poco el hielo.

Hermione sonrió y Ron le devolvió la sonrisa. Y ambos se besaron de nuevo, pero esta vez con más pasión, mientras Hermione, con los brazos por encima de su cuello, jugaba con el cabello pelirrojo de Ron y él le agarraba de la cintura. Entonces si que se detuvo el tiempo para ellos, mientras comenzaba a amanecer fuera, sobre los nevados terrenos de Hogwarts. Cuando se separaron, Hermione se puso de puntillas y con una amplia sonrisa le susurró "gracias".

**FIN**

No me digáis que no me ha quedado un fic la mar de romántico, muy indicado para estas fechas :P Pues nada espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo (ha habido partes en las que me emocionaba mucho) y que me dejéis una review! Besos!

¡AQUI!  
V  
V  
V  
V


End file.
